Power distribution systems (e.g., switchgear and switchboard systems) may be fabricated as partial units or sections, referred to as shipping splits. The shipping splits are assembled at the final destinations of the power distributions systems. Electrical conductors between the shipping splits are coupled together during the final assembly at the final destination.
There is a need for improvements to various splicing components coupling conductors of individual shipping splits of power distribution systems.